The Secret Of Ties
by afika chia nhl's
Summary: Tentang Sebuah Ikatan Hati...


**_Naruto belong only to Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

KONOHA INTERNATIONAL STATION RAILWAYS

"NARUTO ! CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI SANA ! APA KAU MAU MATI TERTABRAK KERETA, HAH ? DASAR RUBAH KECIL NAKAL !" Teriak seorang wanita paruh baya berambut Blonde pudar yang kini tengah duduk di kursi tunggu penumpang kereta, kedua iris Hazelnya tak henti–hentinya mengikuti pergerakan sosok bocah mungil bersurai Blonde Spike cerah yang sedari tadi berlarian melompati rel–rel diantara peron stasiun kereta tersebut.

Raut wajah bocah Blonde yang di perkirakan berumur tujuh tahunan itu pun berubah masam. Dengan enggan, ia segera melangkah kan kedua kaki mungilnya yang terbalut Flatshoes hitam bergambar Chibi Rubah tersebut ke tempat wanita yang menegurnya tadi.

"Tsunade _Baa–chan_ tidak asyik, _–ttebayou_ ! Padahal, ini sangat seru sekali !" Gumamnya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya itu, ia lalu duduk di samping sang wanita paruh baya tersebut sambil mengayun–ayun kan kedua kakinya malas.

 **Twich... Twich...**

Sebuah Perempatan siku–siku pun muncul di dahi bertato titik belah ketupat biru sang wanita yang di panggil Baa –chan tersebut, tanda bahwa ia mulai kesal dan marah.

 **JDUAAKKK...**

" _BAKAYARO_... Kau itu di beritahu justru menjawab saja, bocah nakal ! Cepat kemari dan duduk tenang disini, sebentar lagi kereta kita akan segera tiba ! Kalau kau tetap bermain–main disana, kau akan tertabrak kereta ! Memangnya kau mau ya di jadikan daging cincang segar seperti makanan Rubah peliharaanmu si Kurama itu, hah ?" Teriak Tsunade sambil melayangkan sentuhan penuh kasih sayang ke kepala Naruto. Tentu saja aksinya tersebut mengundang banyak pasang mata untuk melihat.

" _It –ttai... Baa–chan_ tega sekali padaku, hiks ! Kepala ku kan jadi sakit, –ttebayou ! Jiraiya _Jii–chan_ , hiks !" Rengek Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja di jitak Tsunade, ia pun menghampiri seorang pria paruh baya bersurai putih dengan tato garis merah di kedua pipinya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat Duo Blonde itu berdebat.

Si pria paruh baya yang Naruto ajak bicara itu pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sembari menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat menanggapi tingkah sekaligus rengekan darinya itu.

"Apa yang di katakan _Baa–chan_ mu itu memang benar, Naruto ! Jangan pernah bermain–main di antara rel–rel seperti itu, nanti jika ada kereta yang melintas kau bisa tertabrak !" Jelas sang pria yang Naruto panggil _Jii–chan_ itu.

" _Urusai,_ _–ttebayou_... Dasar Ero Jiraiya _Jii–chan_ , sama saja dengan _Baa–chan_ !" Cibir Naruto kesal lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Uhuk–uhuk..." Cibiran Naruto itu pun sontak membuat Jiraiya tersedak hebat.

" _KUSSO BAKA GAKI_ ! Kemari kau, bocah nakal ! Kalau J _ii–chan_ bodohmu ini tidak _Ero_ , mana mungkin mendiang _Tou–chan_ mu itu bisa terlahir ke dunia ini ! Begitu juga dengan dirimu yang sangat menyebal–hhmmmmpppp..." Teriak Tsunade kesal saat mendengar cibiran Naruto, namun tertahan karena mulutnya di bekap oleh Jiraiya.

"Sudahlah Tsunade, kau jangan memarahinya seperti itu. Wajar saja kalau dia ingin tahu tentang ini itu yang berhubungan dengan stasiun kereta, kita juga baru pertama kali mengajaknya naik kereta bukan ? Apa kau tidak malu menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang atas ucapanmu tadi, lihatlah ke sekelilingmu !" Bisik Jiraiya menenangkan Tsunade sambil menunjuk kearah kerumunan manusia yang memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi Sweatdrop. Tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat Tsunade kesal dan memberontak, namun ucapan Jiraiya tersebut juga mengundang rona merah pekat di kedua belah pipinya.

"Pfuuaahhh... Kau itu memang terlalu memanjakan Naruto, dasar pria tua menyebalkan !" Gerutu Tsunade setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari bekapan Jiraiya. Sementara Jiraiya hanya menghela nafasnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

 _'Dasar mereka itu, memalukan sekali...'_ Batin Nruto kesal.

Naruto yang bosan mendengar ocehan–ocehan yang menurutnya aneh itu pun segera beranjak menjauhi Tsunade yang terlihat begitu kesal itu, ia lalu melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya itu menuju ke kios penjual makanan dan minuman untuk membeli kue, permen, dan Ice Cream kesukaannya.

" _Ji–chan_ , aku beli ini, ini, dan ini. Berapa semuanya, _Ji–chan_ ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyerahkan apa yang ia inginkan pada sang penjual.

"Semuanya seribu dua ratus lima puluh Yen, _Ojou–san_ !" Jawab sang penjual.

Naruto pun segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dompet katak kesukaannya. Di ambilnya satu lembar uang pecahan dua ribuan lalu di serahkannya pada sang penjual.

"Ini, _Ji–chan_ !"

" _Arigatou Gouzimashita, Ojou–san_ !" Ucap sang penjual sambil membungkukkan badannya setelah menyerahkan uang kembalian pada Naruto.

" _Douittasimashitte, –ttebayou_ !" Jawab Naruto sambil balas membungkuk dan tersenyum, ia pun segera beranjak kembali menuju ke tempat dimana Tsunade dan Jiraiya duduk. Tetapi...

 **BRUUKKK...**

Seseorang menabraknya dari depan dengan tiba–tiba hingga membuat Ice Cream yang baru saja ia buka terjatuh, bersamaan dengan tubuh kecilnya yang juga ikut terhempas ke belakang.

" _It–ttai... Dou ya koto da, –ttebayou_ ? Serangan macam apa ini, sakit sekali !" Rintih Naruto seraya mengusap pantatnya yang mencium lantai marmer stasiun dengan lembutnya.

"Ahh... _Gomenasai,_ adik kecil. _Daijobu_ ka ?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik bersurai _Dark Blue_ berusia sekitar dua puluh dua tahunan yang kini tengah membantunya berdiri, iris Amethyst pucatnya tampak memancarkan kekhawatiran saat melihat keadaan Naruto.

Iris Blue Sapphire Naruto langsung berbinar begitu melihat wanita cantik tersebut, hingga tanpa sadar ia terpana cukup lama. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang kerutan heran dari sang wanita.

' _Kawai...'_ Batin Naruto takjub.

"A –ano... Adik kecil ?" Panggil sang wanita khawatir. Tangan seputih porcelain miliknya masih setia terulur di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto pun tersentak saat mendengar panggilan dari wanita cantik tersebut. Segera saja ia meraih tangan wanita tersebut yang memang terulur untuk membantunya berdiri.

" _Da –daijobu desu... A –arigatou ne_ , uhmm ?" Tanya Naruto terputus.

" _Hyuuga Hikari desu, yoroshiku ne. Anata wa_ ?" Jawab sang wanita yang di ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hikari tersebut yang kemudian juga menanyakan nama Naruto.

"Ohh... _O –orewa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Yoroshiku ne, Ba–chan_ !" Ucap Naruto bersemangat.

 _' Uzumaki ? Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar nama keluarga itu ! Tapi kapan dan dimana ya ?'_ Batin Hikari setelah mendengar nama Naruto, ia merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. Namun ia langsung tersenyum saat melihat perilaku Naruto yang menurutnya sangat sopan itu, di acaknya surai Blonde Spike milik Naruto dengan gemas. Lalu dituntunnya Naruto menuju ke bangku yang tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi.

"Uzumaki Naruto, nama yang sangat bagus. Salam kenal ya, Naruto–kun !" Ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk dan tersipu malu, kedua pipinya yang bergaris layaknya kumis Rubah itu pun merona.

 _'Kakkoi ne...'_ Batin Naruto takjub.

"Kalau boleh tahu, sedang apa Naruto–kun sendirian disini ? Dimana orang tua Naruto–kun ?" Tanya Hikari menyadarkan Naruto dari rasa kagumnya itu.

" O –oh... Ke–kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku masih bayi, _Ba–chan_. Aku ke stasiun dengan _Baa–chan_ dan _Jii–chan_. Tapi karena aku bosan mendengar ocehan–ocehan aneh mereka, aku tinggalkan saja mereka disana." Tunjuk Naruto kearah Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang kini tengah asyik berdebat di bangku stasiun yang berbeda.

 _'Bukankah itu Jiraiya Ji_ _–_ _san dan Tsunade Ba_ _–_ _san, rekan bisnis Otou_ _–_ _sama ? Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing, ternyata anak ini cucu mereka ? Itu artinya, dia ini anak dari Kushina Nee_ _–_ _san dan Minato Nii_ _–_ _san. Tapi kenapa dia menggunakan nama Uzumaki, kenapa tidak Namikaze saja ?'_ Batin Hikari bingung.

" _A –ano_ , apa Ba–chan mendengarkanku, –ttebayou ?" Tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Hikari.

" Ahh... Te –tentu saja Ba–san mendengar apa yang baru saja Naruto–kun ucapkan. Tapi, Ba–san tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud Naruto–kun dengan ocehan aneh mereka ?" Tanya Hikari tak mengerti sambil sedikit gelagapan.

"Hmm... Jadi begini Ba –chan. Tadi itu Baa –chan marah padaku karena bla... bla... bla..." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Hikari terkikik kecil.

"Ara... Kenapa Ba –chan tertawa, –ttebayou ? Apa ada yang lucu ?" Tanya Naruto heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hihihihi... Tentu saja Baa –san Naruto –kun sampai marah seperti itu, karena bermain di antara rel kereta itu memang sangat berbahaya. Naruto –kun bisa mati tertabrak kalau sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kereta akan melintas, hmmpp..." Ucap Hikari sambil menahan tawa. Tentu saja Naruto semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ma... Ma... Ma... Itu tidak lucu, Ba –chan ! Huhhh..." Gumamnya sambil memalingkan muka.

" Hihihihi... Baiklah–baiklah, Ba –san akan berhenti tertawa. Tapi Naruto –kun jangan cemberut seperti itu lagi, ne ?" Bujuk Hikari sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Hmm..." Gumam Naruto.

" Oh iya... Kenapa Naruto –kun tidak segera kembali ke tempat Baa –san dan Jii –sannya Naruto –kun ? Apa mereka tidak khawatir ?" Tanya Hikari.

" Etto... Sebenarnya setelah membeli kue, permen, dan Ice Cream dari kios itu, aku berniat untuk kembali ke tempat duduk Baa –chan dan Jii –chan, –ttebayou. Tapi belum sempat aku sampai disana dan mencicipi camilan yang baru ku beli, Ice Cream itu sudah jatuh lebih dulu saat Ba –chan menabrak ku tadi, hehehehe !" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar sambil menunjuk kearah Ice Creamnya dan tertawa kecil.

Hikari pun sedikit terhenyak mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah masam saat melihat keadaan Ice Cream Naruto yang kini sudah tak berbentuk di lantai stasiun itu, dengan Cone di atas dan Ice Cream di bawah.

" Ahh... Gomenasai, Naruto –kun. Karena kecerobohan Ba –san, Ice Cream Naruto –kun jadi jatuh. Sayang sekali, padahal Naruto –kun belum mencicipinya." Sesalnya.

" Daijobu da yo... Itu hanya Ice Cream biasa, Ba –chan." Ucap Naruto santai.

" Tapi tetap saja itu kesalahan Ba –san kan, Naruto –kun ? Uhmm... Bagaimana kalau Ba –san menggantinya saja, Naruto –kun ? Dengan begitu, Naruto –kun bisa makan Ice Cream lagi. Bagaimana, ne ?" Tawar Hikari yang masih merasa bersalah. Ia lalu merogoh dompet yang berada di dalam tasnya dan mengambil selembar uang pecahan dua ribuan lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto, rupanya ia bermaksud untuk mengganti Ice Cream yang ia jatuhkan itu. Namun, Naruto mencegahnya dan mengembalikannya lagi pada Hikari.

" Tidak perlu, Ba –chan. Lagi pula, aku masih punya kue dan permen ini. Soal Ice Cream itu, aku bisa membelinya lagi nanti, hehe !" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan camilannya yang masih terbungkus rapi pada Hikari.

Hikari pun tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terkesan sangat berbeda dari anak–anak seumurannya itu, di masukkannya kembali uang yang Naruto berikan padanya itu ke dalam tas.

' _Di usianya yang masih sangat muda, dia sudah bisa bertindak se dewasa ini. Kau memang anak yang baik, Naruto_ _–_ _kun !'_ Batin Hikari takjub. Lalu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, di usapnya pelan perutnya yang terlihat membuncit itu sambil tersenyum tulus.

 _' Aku harap, dia juga bisa bersikap dewasa dan memiliki pasangan hidup yang baik dan ramah seperti Naruto_ _–_ _kun nanti.'_

" A –ano, Ba –chan ? Nanda, –ttebayou ? Daijobu desu ka ? Kenapa Ba –chan tersenyum sendiri sambil memegangi perut seperti itu ?" Tanya Naruto bingung, dilambai–lambaikannya tangan Tannya itu di hadapan Hikari yang sedari tadi melamun. Tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat Hikari tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Ahh... Da –daijobu, Naruto –kun. Ba –san hanya sedang ingin menyentuhnya saja, Naruto –kun." Jelas Hikari gelagapan.

" Menyentuhnya saja ? Tapi, apa yang terjadi pada perut Ba–chan ? Kalau ku perhatikan, perut Ba –chan besar sekali !" Selidik Naruto penasaran. Di tatapnya lekat perut wanita yang baru saja di kenalinya beberapa saat lalu itu.

Hikari pun tersenyum, entah kenapa ia merasa telah mengenal Naruto sebelumnya. Ia kemudian meraih tangan mungil Naruto, lalu meletakkannya di atas perut buncitnya.

" Tidak terjadi apa–apa pada perut Ba –san, Naruto –kun. Hanya saja, memang ada sesuatu yang sedang tumbuh disini." Jawab Hikari.

" Hueee... Ada sesuatu yang sedang tumbuh di perut Ba –chan, apa itu ?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" Adik bayi !" Jawab Hikari sambil tersenyum manis. Semburat merah tipis pun muncul di kedua pipi gembulnya.

Iris Blue Sapphire Naruto membulat, kedua pipinya pun ikut merona tipis.

" Hueee... Adik bayi ? Ba–chan, sou ka ?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat. Tangan Tannya pun mengelus lembut perut Hikari.

" Uhm... Apa Naruto –kun merasakan gerakannya ?" Tanya Hikari sambil tersenyum tulus.

Naruto pun tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan bagaimana lembutnya pergerakan bayi yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan di rahim sang ibu itu. Selama ini, ia hanya mendengar cerita dari teman sekolahnya bahwa menyentuh adik bayi yang masih berada di dalam perut itu sangatlah menyenangkan. Sejujurnya, ia merasa sangat penasaran. Hanya saja saat ia masih bayi, kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sebelum ia dapat merasakan hal itu, jadi wajar saja kalau ia sangat penasaran. Dan ternyata benar, itu memang sangat menyenangkan.

" Wah, adik bayinya bergerak Ba –chan !" Ucap Naruto senang.

" Sepertinya, dia sangat menyukai Naruto –kun !" Kata Hikari lembut.

" Sou ka ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Uhmm..." Sahut Hikari sambil mengangguk.

" Kakkoi... Oh iya, Ba –chan. Kalau boleh tahu, adik bayinya laki–laki atau perempuan ?" Tanya Naruto, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Hikari pun tersenyum saat melihat antusiasme berlebihan si bocah Blonde itu.

" Dia perempuan, Naruto –kun !" Jawabnya tulus.

" Sugeiii... Dia pasti akan sangat cantik seperti Ba –chan nanti, –ttebayou !" Pekik Naruto girang.

" Benarkah ?" Tanya Hikari.

" Tentu saja, –ttebayou !" Jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk yakin.

Tiba–tiba...

TENG... TENG... TENG... TENG...

" MOHON PERHATIAN, DI UMUM KAN KEPADA SELURUH CALON PENUMPANG DENGAN TUJUAN KOTA KIRI DI JALUR D DAN KOTA UZUSHIO DI JALUR B, DI MOHON UNTUK SEGERA BERSIAP–SIAP KARENA KERETA AKAN SEGERA TIBA DALAM WAKTU LIMA MENIT LAGI. TERIMA KASIH."

Suara lonceng stasiun terdengar di susul suara petugas wanita dari speaker yang menghimbau agar seluruh calon penumpang bersiap–siap. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Hikari dan Naruto yang masih terhanyut dalam kebahagiaan terkejut.

" Wahh... Kereta tujuan Kota Kiri yang Ba –san tumpangi nanti akan segera tiba, Naruto –kun ! Ba –san harus segera bersiap–siap !" Jelas Hikari sambil menghela nafas berat. Tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat raut wajah Naruto berubah sendu.

" Jadi tujuan Ba–chan itu ke Kota Kiri, ya ?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

Hikari pun mengangguk.

" Hmm... Ternyata tujuan kita berbeda, –ttebayou !" Ucap Naruto semakin sendu.

Hikari pun mengernyit.

" Memangnya, tujuan Naruto –kun kemana ?" Tanya Hikari penasaran.

" Kota Uzushio. Kata Jii –chan, keluarga mendiang Kaa –chan merindukan ku. Jadi, mereka memintaku untuk berlibur disana selama musim panas ini. Padahal disini jauh lebih menyenangkan, –ttebayou" Jelas Naruto lesu.

" Jadi begitu ya ?" Ucap Hikari lirih.

" Uhm... Ba –chan sendiri kenapa ingin ke Kota Kiri ? Ku dengar, disana sering tertutup kabut, bukankah itu tidak baik bagi adik bayi ?" Tanya Naruto. Tampak raut kekhawatiran menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto.

 _' Itu pertanyaan yang sangat cerdas untuk anak seumuran dirimu, Naruto_ _–_ _kun.'_ Batin Hikari kagum.

" Kau memang benar, Naruto –kun. Di Kota Kiri memang sering tertutup kabut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tujuan Ba –san kesana adalah untuk menjenguk Otou –sama yang sedang sakit. Lagi pula, suami Ba –san juga ada disana. Dia pasti akan menjaga kami, jadi Naruto –kun tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami !" Jelas Hikari seraya menyunggingkan senyum manis, yang tentu saja hal tersebut mampu membuat kedua pipi Tan Naruto merona.

 _' Pasangan yang Romantis,_ _–_ _ttebayou !'_ Batin Naruto kagum.

Sesaat kemudian...

TUT... TUTT... TUTTT...

JUJES... JUJESS... JUJESSS...

NGUONGGG...

NGUONGGG...

Suara klakson dari dua kereta yang berlawanan arah dan berbeda jalur pun terdengar begitu nyaring dan saling sahut menyahut, di susul dengan suara deritan rel yang bergesekan dengan roda kereta.

" Wahh... Keretanya sudah tiba, Ba –chan !" Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah kedua kereta yang baru saja berhenti itu.

" Kau benar, Naruto –kun !" Sahut Hikari.

Sesaat kemudian, dua kereta tersebut berhenti. Seluruh penumpang pun antre untuk bisa keluar atau pun masuk ke dalam kereta–kereta tersebut. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hikari, ia juga dengan segera berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu gerbong kereta. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan tarikan kecil di ujung bajunya yang tak lain karena ulah Naruto.

" Baa –chan, hati–hati ya !" Ucap Naruto sendu, netra Sapphirenya tampak berkaca–kaca. Hikari pun tak kuasa menahan air mata haru saat melihat ekspresi Naruto, di dekapnya erat tubuh mungil bocah bersurai Blonde itu. Rasanya ia enggan meninggalkan Naruto, seolah–olah ada ikatan batin yang sudah menghubungkan mereka.

" Naruto –kun juga harus berhati–hati, ne !" Ucap Hikari lirih. Sebuah anggukan kecil ia rasakan di dalam dekapannya, sesaat kemudian dekapan tersebut ia lerai saat mendengar instruksi dari petugas stasiun.

" MOHON PERHATIAN, BAGI PARA PENUMPANG DENGAN TUJUAN KOTA KIRI DI JALUR D, DI MOHON UNTUK SEGERA BERSIAP–SIAP. KARENA KERETA HANYA AKAN SINGGAH SEJENAK DAN AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT DALAM WAKTU LIMA MENIT LAGI. TERIMA KASIH !"

" Sayonara, Ba –chan !" Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya.

" Sayonara, Naruto –kun !" Balas Hikari. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu gerbong kereta. Namun...

" Chotto matte kudasai, Ba –chan !"

Sebuah pekikan tertahan terdengar dari Naruto, lalu dengan langkah tergesa–gesa ia mengejar Hikari yang sudah satu langkah berada di dalam kereta. Hikari pun menoleh kembali kearah Naruto yang kini sudah berada di belakangnya.

" Do –doushitte, Naruto –kun ?" Tanya Hikari bingung, namun Naruto tak segera menjawab.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto menarik sesuatu yang terpasang di lehernya lalu menyerahkannya pada Hikari. Sebuah kalung berbandul _Blue Tosca Crystal_ * berbentuk tabung prisma dan _Spyral Crimsom Ruby_ * berbentuk bulat pipih yang sangat indah, kenang–kenangan terakhir dari mendiang Kaa –sannya.

(*) Kalung Shodaime Hokage & Original Hinata Mikio Ikemoto

" Dou ya koto da, Naruto –kun ?" Tanya Hikari semakin tak mengerti.

" Kata Jii –chan, ini adalah kalung pemberian mendiang Kaa –chan. Aku bermaksud untuk memberikannya pada adik bayi sebagai kenang–kenangan. Tolong di terima, –ttebayou !" Pinta Naruto tulus sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

" Kalau ini kenang–kenangan dari mendiang Kaa –san Naruto –kun, kenapa tidak di simpan saja ? Kenapa berikan pada adik bayi ? Bukankah ini adalah benda sangat berharga bagi Naruto –kun ?" Tanya Hikari heran.

" Hehe, yang Ba –chan katakan itu memang benar. Tapi entah kenapa saat aku melihat Ba –chan, aku jadi teringat dengan Kaa –san. Meski pun aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, tapi aku merasakan kehangatannya pada diri Ba –chan. Aku sangat senang bisa mengenal Ba –chan, meski pun cuma sebentar. Tapi bagiku, Ba –chan sudah seperti Kaa –chan ku sendiri. Jadi, tolong di terima pemberian dariku ini ya, Ba –chan !" Cicit Naruto sembari menampilkan tatapan Puppy Eyes andalannya.

Hikari pun menghela nafasnya perlahan, lalu tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk. Setelah itu, di ambilnya kalung pemberian Naruto tersebut lalu ia pakai di leher jenjangnya.

" Baiklah kalau itu memang keinginan Naruto –kun, Ba –san menerimanya. Terima kasih sudah menganggap Ba –san seperti Kaa –san Naruto –kun sendiri, Ba –sa janji akan menjaga kalung ini dan memberikannya pada adik bayi setelah ia lahir nanti. Arigatou ne, Naruto –kun !" Ucap Hikari penuh haru sambil mengusap gemas surai Blonde Naruto dan lelehan air mata di kedua pipinya.

" Douitasimashitte, Ba –chan !" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari hingga gigi–gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi terlihat seluruhnya.

Lalu...

TENG... TENG... TENG... TENG...

NGUONGGG...

Terdengar suara lonceng stasiun di susul suara klakson kereta yang sangat nyaring, pertanda bahwa kereta akan segera berangkat.

" Baiklah, Ba –san berangkat dulu. Segera kembali ke tempat Baa –san dan Jii –san Naruto –kun ya, jaa ne !" Ucap Hikari sambil melambaikan tangan.

Naruto pun mengangguk, di lambaikannya tangan Tan mungilnya untuk membalas lambaian Hikari.

" Yosh... Jaa ne, Ba –chan !" Ucapnya penuh semangat.

JEGLEEKKK...

JUJES... JUJESS... JUJESSS...

Pintu kereta pun tertutup, di susul dengan melajunya kereta dengan perlahan meninggalkan stasiun. Naruto pun mengejar kereta tersebut dan melambaikan tangannya pada jendela yang berada di samping tempat Hikari duduk.

" Jaa ne, Ba –chan. Jaa matta...!" Teriak Naruto penuh semangat. Di dalam kereta pun Hikari membalas lambaian tangannya sambil tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya yang meleleh. Naruto pun berhenti mengejar kereta tersebut setelah semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

 _' Semoga suatu saat nanti, Kami_ _–_ _sama mempertemukan kita lagi, Ba_ _–_ _chan, adik bayi !'_ Batin Naruto penuh harap.

Namun...

JDUAAKKK...

" KUSSO GAKI... Dari mana saja kau, hah ? Kami mencarimu kemana–mana, tahu ! Kereta kita akan segera berangkat sebentar lagi, ayo cepat kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan ambil semua barang–barangmu sekarang juga !" Terdengar suara jitakan di susul suara menggelegar dari seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai Blonde pudar yang tak lain adalah Tsunade.

" It –ttai... Kenapa Baa –chan senang sekali memukul kepalaku, –ttebayou ? Aku hanya pergi untuk membeli camilan saja, Baa –chan ! Kalau aku jadi anak yang bodoh karena sering di pukul seperti ini bagaimana, apa Baa –chan tidak malu mempunyai cucu yang bodoh nanti ?" Teriak Naruto kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru di jitak Tsunade dengan kerasnya.

Dahi Tsunade pun berkedut, wajahnya memerah dan tangannya mengepal karena semakin kesal.

" Kau ini, dasar bocah nakal. Minato... Kushina... Kenapa kalian menitipkan bocah senakal ini padaku ?" Keluh Tsunade pasrah.

" Sudahlah Tsunade, jangan terlalu kasar padanya. Lebih baik kita segera masuk ke dalam kereta, karena sebentar lagi kereta kita akan segera berangkat. Naruto, ayo !" Lerai Jiraiya.

" Hn..." Sahut Naruto lesu.

Lalu...

NGUONGGG...

TENG... TENG... TENG... TENG...

" MOHON PERHATIAN, KEPADA SELURUH PENUMPANG DENGAN TUJUAN KOTA UZUSHIO DI JALUR B UNTUK SEGERA BERSIAP–SIAP, KARENA KERETA AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT. TERIMA KASIH !"

Naruto, Tsunade dan Jiraiya pun segera masuk ke dalam kereta dan menaruh barang–barang mereka di tempat penyimpanan setelah mendengar suara lonceng di sertai himbauan dari petugas stasiun dan suara klakson kereta berbunyi.

JEGLEKKK...

TUT... TUTT... TUTTT...

JUJES... JUJESS... JUJESSS...

Sesaat kemudian, pintu gerbong tertutup. Lalu dengan perlahan, kereta yang mereka tumpangi tersebut melaju meninggalkan keramaian stasiun dan bertolak menuju ke kota tujuan mereka, Kota Uzushio.

.

.

.

 _DUA PULUH TAHUN KEMUDIAN_

" Anata, ayo cepat bangun. Bukan kah hari ini kita ada acara penting ?" Ucap seorang wanita cantik bersurai Dark Blue sepinggang beriris Lavender cerah yang kini tengah berusaha membangunkan seorang pria bersurai Blonde cepak berhias kan tiga garis di kedua belah pipinya yang masih tertidur pulas dengan hanya terbalut sehelai selimut tebal di atas ranjang King Sizenya itu.

" Ukhh, Dattebayou... Lima menit lagi, Hinatahhh... Aku masih lelah dan mengantuk akibat permainan panas kita semalam, hoamhhh..." Racau pria Blonde tersebut sambil meringis memegangi kepalanya dan menguap lebar, iris Blue Sapphirenya pun terbuka sekilas untuk melihat ekspresi wanita cantik yang di panggilnya Hinata itu lalu menyipit karena silau. Tampak wajah wanita itu memerah, asap tipis pun turut serta menguar dari kedua lubang telinganya.

" NARUTO –KUN NO HENTAI ! Jadi Naruto –kun benar–benar lupa ya ? Bukankah Naruto –kun sudah berjanji padaku kalau hari ini kita akan pergi berziarah ke makam orang tua kita, hah ?" Pekik Hinata seraya mengguncang–guncangkan tubuh Naruto agar segera bangun, kedua pipi gembulnya pun menggembung sebal dan semakin memerah.

Mendengar hal tersebut, tentu saja membuat Naruto yang masih belum terbangun sepenuhnya itu terlonjak. Segera saja ia bangkit, lalu mengusap surai Blue Dark Hinata dengan sayang.

" Ahh,Gomen–gomen... Lihatlah, aku sudah bangun ! Jadi jangan mengeluh dan merengek lagi seperti itu ya, Hime !" Bujuk Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum lima jarinya.

" Mou, Naruto –kun ! Jangan karena usiaku lebih muda delapan tahun, Naruto –kun bisa seenaknya mengusap rambutku seperti anak kecil begini ! Lihat, jadi berantakan bukan ! Padahal aku sudah merapikannya sejak tadi pagi, huhh..." Keluh Hinata kesal lalu memalingkan muka. Namun...

" KYAAA... NARUTO –KUN !" Hinata menjerit keras dengan tiba–tiba sambil menutup mukanya yang memerah pekat, lalu secepat kilat membalikkan badan membelakangi sang suami. Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun terkejut, lalu mendekati Hinata.

" Hinata, ada apa ? Kenapa kau berteriak histeris seperti itu, –ttebayou ?" Tanya Naruto bingung, ia pun mencoba membalikkan tubuh Hinata, tetapi di cegah.

" Jangan mendekat, tetap di sana !" Perintah Hinata yang masih menutup muka.

" A –ara, do –doushitte ?" Tanya Naruto semakin bingung.

Tangan Hinata pun terulur, menunjuk kearah sebuah cermin besar di meja rias yang berada di samping almari pakaian.

" Lihat itu, Naruto –kun !" cicitnya.

Naruto pun mengikuti kearah mana tangan Hinata menunjuk, hingga kemudian wajahnya juga ikut merona tipis. Namun, segera terganti dengan sebuah seringai kecil yang mencurigakan.

 _' Hehehehe, jadi karena hal ini dia mendadak berubah histeris. Aneh juga,_ _–_ _ttebayou ! Padahal dia sudah sering melihatnya, bahkan semalam juga !'_ Batin Naruto geli. Lalu dengan lembut, di baliknya tubuh sang isteri yang masih membelakanginya itu.

" Hmm... Kau ini payah sekali, –ttebayou ! Kita sudah lima bulan menikah, tapi kenapa kau masih malu–malu seperti itu saat melihat tubuh polosku ? Bukankah kau sering menikmatinya, hm ? Bahkan semalam, kita juga melakukannya sampai dini hari ?" Rayu Naruto sambil menyingkap tangan mungil Hinata yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

" Mou, Naruto –kun... Jangan menggodaku, sebaiknya Naruto –kun ke kamar mandi sekarang juga !" Elak Hinata seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang masih memerah, lalu dengan secepat kilat ia melangkah menuju ke pintu keluar.

" Setelah Naruto –kun selesai mandi, lekaslah turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Aku sudah menyiapkan Ramen spesial kesukaan Naruto –kun di meja makan, baru setelah itu kita pergi berziarah ke makam orang tua kita !" Sambungnya.

" Hm... Baiklah–baiklah, aku akan segera mandi. Padahal, aku sangat ingin mengajakmu mandi ber– "

BRAKKK !

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hinata sudah menutup pintu kamar dengan kerasnya. Mungkin ia tahu, apa kelanjutan dari kata–kata suami mesumnya itu.

" Hmmm... Kau wanita yang sangat lucu, –ttebayou. Tapi, karena itulah aku mencintaimu !" Gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya meraih sebuah handuk besar yang tersampir di gantungan pakaian dekat pintu kamar mandi.

RUANG MAKAN

" Huhh... Naruto –kun menyebalkan sekali, selalu saja menggodaku ! Bahkan acara berziarah hari ini pun, Naruto –kun sampai melupakannya. Huhh... Dasar, suami tidak peka ! Memangnya, siapa suruh bermain sampai pagi buta !" Gerutu wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah Hinata itu. Seorang wanita yang baru saja berganti nama depan dari seorang Hyuuga menjadi Uzumaki lima bulan yang lalu. Tangan mungilnya pun tak henti–hentinya memotong _Narutomaki_ * dengan sebal hingga berbentuk tak beraturan, rupanya ia masih kesal dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukan oleh suaminya di dalam kamar tadi.

(*) Topping Ramen dari kue ikan berbentuk seperti pusaran air.

Namun, aksi potong–memotong topping Ramen tersebut terhenti saat ia merasakan gejolak aneh dari dalam perutnya. Rasanya, perutnya itu seperti di remas dan di aduk–aduk dari dalam hingga membuatnya merasakan perih, mual, dan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu di waktu yang bersamaan. Segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju wastafel yang tak jauh dari meja makan lalu memutar kran air.

" Hmkk... Hoeekk... Hoeekk..."

Suara tertahan pun terdengar saat ia mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman itu, namun hanya cairan putih bening yang keluar dari dalam perutnya.

" Hmkk... Hoeekk... Mhhh... Ahhh... Te –tenanglah sayang, kalian pasti se –senang sekali ya bermain di dalam sana sampai membuat Okaa –san kewalahan seperti ini ? Bagaimana kalau Otou –san kalian nanti tahu keberadaan kalian, bukankah kalian ingin berkunjung ke makam Obaa –san dan Ojii –san ? Bisa–bisa, kita batal berziarah nanti !" Gumam Hinata lirih setelah membersihkan mulutnya dan menutup kran air yang entah di tujukan pada siapa sambil mengarahkan pandangan teduh ke arah perutnya. Lalu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, di elusnya perut yang masih terlihat datar tersebut sambil tersenyum tulus.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang pria tampan yang hanya memakai celana Boxer selutut yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu telah berada di belakangnya lalu dengan lembut memeluk tubuhnya hingga membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

" Ohayou, Hinata !" Ucap Naruto serak sambil mencium leher jenjang sang isteri.

" O –ohayou mo, Na –Naruto –kun !" Sahut Hinata lirih.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di depan wastafel seperti ini, Hinata ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang isteri yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu. Namun yang di tanya hanya menggeleng–gelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

" Mou Naruto –kun, mengagetkanku saja. A –ano... A –aku tidak apa–apa Naruto –kun, a –aku hanya sedang ingin berkumur dan mencuci tangan sebelum makan !" Jelas Hinata dengan sedikit tergagap karena gugup.

Dahi Naruto berkerut, ia merasa aneh dengan jawaban sang isteri tersebut. Di baliknya tubuh Hinata, lalu di singkapnya rambut kelam yang membingkai wajah isteri mungilnya tersebut ke belakang telinga.

" Tidak apa–apa ? Lalu kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali, bahkan aku juga sempat mendengar suara seperti orang yang sedang memuntahkan sesuatu tadi. Apa kau sakit, Hinata ?" Tanya Naruto khawatir. Di sentuhnya dahi Hinata yang tertutup poni rata tersebut menggunakan telapak tangannya.

 _' Tidak panas !'_ Batinnya bingung.

" Aku tidak apa–apa Naruto –kun, mungkin tadi Naruto –kun salah dengar. Lebih baik, kita sarapan saja sebelum Ramennya terlanjur dingin. Naruto –kun tidak suka dengan Ramen yang sudah dingin bukan, hm ?" Bujuk Hinata sambil meraih tangan kekar Naruto, lalu menuntunnya ke meja makan. Naruto pun mengalah, ia lalu mengikuti langkah sang isteri yang menuntunnya tersebut meski pun masih terbersit rasa penasaran di dalam benaknya.

 _' Ahh... Ya sudahlah !"_ Batinnya menyerah.

Sementara Hinata hanya menghela nafasnya lega mengetahui sang suami sudah tidak menanyainya lebih jauh lagi.

 _' Naruto_ _–_ _kun sudah tidak menanyaiku lagi, syukurlah Kami_ _–_ _sama. Gomenasai ne, Naruto_ _–_ _kun. Aku belum bisa memberitahukan keberadaan mereka, karena aku ingin memberi kejutan pada Naruto_ _–_ _kun setelah kita selesai berziarah nanti !'_ Batin Hinata, bibir mungilnya pun tersenyum tipis saat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Naruto yang mendengar berita tentang kehamilannya nanti.

" Wahh... Ada Narutomaki, kelihatannya Ramen ini enak ! Yosh, Ittadakimasu !" Pekik Naruto antusias.

" Ittadakimasu !" Sahut Hinata

Segera saja Naruto menyentuh sumpit yang ada di dalam mangkuk Ramen tersebut, lalu ia mulai memakan masakan sang isteri dengan lahap. Hinata pun hanya menggeleng–gelengkan kepalanya geli saat melihat tingkah kekanak–kanakan suaminya itu, dengan perlahan ia juga mulai menyumpit Ramen yang ada di dalam mangkuknya.

 _' Hihihihi... Tingkah Naruto_ _–_ _kun seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan Ramen saja, sangat lucu sekali !'_ Batinnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

" Mwaswakwan mwu mwemwang ywang twerbwaik, Hwinwatwa !" Ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh dengan Ramen, hingga membuat kata–kata yang keluar dari bibirnya itu jadi terdengar aneh namun lucu. Rupanya, Ramennya sudah habis dalam sekejap.

" Mou Naruto –kun, jangan banyak bicara saat sedang makan. Nanti kalau Naruto –kun tersedak, bagaimana ?" Nasehat Hinata lembut. Dan benar saja, sesaat kemudian ia mendengar suara orang yang terbatuk–batuk sambil memukul–mukul dadanya dan menghela nafas kasar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto,suami tercintanya yang kini tengah tersedak.

" Uhuk–uhuk... U –ucapanmu itu terkesan seperti mendoakan ku saja, Hinata ! Uhuk–uhuk..." Keluhnya sambil mengatur nafas.

" Itu salah Naruto –kun sendiri, bukankah aku sudah sering mengingatkan agar tidak banyak bicara saat sedang makan. Lihat, Naruto –kun selalu lupa dan pada akhirnya tersedak lagi bukan ?" Keluh Hinata sedikit kesal dengan kekeras kepalaan Naruto. Lalu, di sodorkannya segelas air putih ke hadapan sang suami agar di minum.

" Hmm... Baiklah–baiklah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Dasar isteri cerewet, bwekk..." Ledek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidah sebelum meneguk air putih yang di berikan Hinata padanya itu.

" Mou jangan meledekku, Naruto –kun. Lebih baik kita segera bersiap–siap, lihat mataharinya sudah mulai meninggi !" Ujar Hinata. Ia pun segera membereskan mangkuk Ramen tersebut, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam wastafel untuk di cuci. Namun, kedua lengan kekar Naruto yang memeluk pinggangnya pun membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak.

"Naruto –kun, tolong menyingkir sebentar. Aku sedang mencuci mangkuk Ramennya !" Pinta Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang suami.

" Tidak sebelum aku mendapatkan makanan penutupku, Hinata !" Gumam Naruto sambil menghisap pelan leher mulus sang isteri yang masih menyisakan tanda kepemilikannya akibat permainan panas mereka semalam. Hinata pun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

" Ahh... Ma –makanan penutup ? Ta –tapi aku lupa belum membuat kue _Cinnamon_ _Rolls*_ dan _Sweet_ _Bean_ _Jam*_ nya , Naruto –kunhhh !" Ucap Hinata bersusah payah sambil menahan desahannya agar tidak memancing hasrat sang suami yang kini tengah asyik menghisap dan menjilat lehernya. Naruto pun menyeringai kecil melihat reaksi sang isteri, lalu di baliknya tubuh mungil namun berisi tersebut ke hadapannya.

(*) Makanan favorit Hinata

" Tidak apa–apa, Hime. Lagi pula, bukan makanan penutup seperti itu yang aku maksud." Ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang isteri.

Blushhh

Wajah Hinata pun memerah saat Naruto menatapnya secara Intens, iris Lavendernya pun terpaku melihat jernihnya iris Ocean Blue yang membuatnya terpesona itu.

" Ehhh... Lalu makanan penutup seperti apa yang Naruto –kun maksud !" Tanyanya polos. Naruto pun tersenyum.

" Seperti ini, Hinata !" Gumamnya serak. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan halus, di raupnya bibir Peach sang isteri dengan bibirnya yang tentu saja membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

" Uhmmpphh..." Desah Hinata tertahan, dapat ia rasrakan bibir hangat Naruto yang menyapu lembut bibir mungilnya. Ia lalu memejamkan mata untuk menikmati sentuhan sang suami, setelah itu ia membuka sedikit mulutnya agar mempermudah lidah Naruto untuk menginvasi rongga pencernaan pertamanya itu. Sapuan lidah kasar Naruto pada bagian dalam langit–langit mulutnya itu terasa seperti membawanya melayang ke surga hingga membuatnya harus memproduksi cairan saliva yang lumayan banyak, dan dengan senang hati Naruto menerimanya. Lidah dan gigi mereka pun saling beradu, membuat suasana di sekitar mereka terasa kian memanas.

 _' The taste of you're kiss is like a Ramen, Hime. Ahhh... You're so damn fuc*,_ _–_ _ttebayou !'_ BatinNarutobergairah _._

Ciuman panas yang hanya milik mereka itu pun terus berlanjut, bibir Naruto pun turun perlahan menyusuri leher jenjang Hinata dan meninggalkan banyak tanda kepemilikanya disana. Tangan kekarnya pun tak tinggal diam untuk menyentuh dua _Master_ _Piece_ Hinata yang hanya dia yang berhak memiliki atau bahkan menyentuhnya itu. Di pijatnya lembut gumpalan hangat yang masih tertutup sempurna tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara desahan yang mampu membakar hasratnya dari bibir sang isteri yang mulai membengkak itu.

" Ahhmmm... Na –Naruto –kunhhh... Ahhh... Sudah cukuphhh... Kita harus segera berangkat, –ahhmm..." Rintih Hinata yang mencoba menghentikan aksi Naruto yang begitu menggairahkan itu, namun percuma karena Naruto tak menggubrisnya. Dan pada akhirnya, tangan mungilnya pun ikut mencengkeram erat punggung serta surai Blonde sang suami yang memberinya sentuhan yang begitu memabukkan itu.

" Hmmmhh... Hinatahh !" Geram Naruto. Meski pun cengkeraman Hinata itu terasa sakit, namun hal itu justru menambah gairahnya untuk menyentuh sang isteri lebih intim lagi.

 _' Kami_ _–_ _sama... Jika ini berlanjut sampai ke tahap selanjutnya, ku mohon kuatkanlah mereka dari permainan gila yang sangat memabukkan ini !'_ Batin Hinata sambil mengusap perut datarnya sekilas di sela–sela permainan panas Naruto. Permainan pun berlanjut, dan hanya mereka berdua serta Kami –sama yang tahu apa kelanjutan dari permainan mereka tersebut.

.

.

.

THE GENERAL CEMETERY OF KONOHA

 _Rest In Peace Here_

 _HYUUGA HIASHI & HYUUGA HIKARI_

 _Sunday, 27 Dec 20xx_

 _' Salam kenal, Hiashi Oji –chan... Aku Uzumaki Naruto, menantumu... Dan Hikari Ba_ _–_ _chan... Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi,_ _–_ _ttebayou. Tapi kenapa harus di tempat seperti ini, kenapa Ba_ _–_ _chan pergi mendahului ku ?'_ Batin seorang pria Blonde Spike yang kini tengah berdiri menemani seorang wanita bersurai Dark Blue yang tengah berjongkok pada salah satu nisan besar yang berhiaskan satu bingkai foto seorang pria dewasa berambut cokelat panjang dan seorang wanita bersurai kelam di area pemakaman luas yang terletak di sudut Kota Konoha tersebut dengan sedih. Ia lalu ikut berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan sang wanita di sampingnya itu.

" Tidak terasa kita sudah berpisah selama lima belas tahun, Otou –san, Okaa –san !" Ucap wanita yang tak lain adalah Hinata itu. Tangan mungilnya pun mengusap salah satu nisan tersebut, sementara sebuah tangan kekar lain kini tengah memegang pundaknya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi gembulnya.

 _' Otou_ _–_ _san... Okaa_ _–_ _san... Lihatlah, calon cucu_ _–_ _cucu kalian juga datang berkunjung '!_ Batinnya sedih sambil mengelus perutnya dengan sayang yang tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

" Sudah jangan menangis, Hinata. Kau jangan bersedih terus–menerus seperti itu, mereka sudah bahagia disana sekarang !" Ucap sang pria yang tak lain adalah Naruto yang mencoba menenangkan isterinya itu.

" Tapi ini semua salahku, Naruto –kun. Seandainya saja saat itu aku tidak merengek meminta di belikan kado ulang tahun, pasti saat ini mereka masih menemani kita !" Gumam Hinata lirih. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

 _' Dan mereka pasti akan sangat bahagia bisa bermain dengan calon buah hati kita, Anata !'_ Batinnya sedih sambil mengelus perutnya sekilas.

Naruto pun menggeleng kan kepalanya pelan lalu memeluk hangat sang isteri, mencoba memberi semangat agar ia tak menangis lagi.

" Dengar kan aku, Hinata ! Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas apa yang sudah terjadi seperti ini. Ingat... Semua yang terjadi di masa lalu adalah takdir yang sudah di gariskan Kami –sama untuk mengukur seberapa kuat kita dalam menghadapinya. Kau beruntung bisa melihat , mengenal, bahkan mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuamu meski pun hanya sesaat. Sedangkan aku sendiri, merasakan kasih sayang atau pun melihat kedua orang tuaku saja bahkan belum pernah, karena setelah aku lahir ke dunia ini, mereka pergi meninggalkan ku. Seharusnya, aku yang lebih berhak untuk berkata seperti itu. Jadi kumohon, berhentilah menangis !" Ucap Naruto seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada isterinya yang tampak rapuh itu. Hinata pun membalas pelukan Naruto tak kalah erat.

" Naruto –kun,hiks..." Isak Hinata setelah mendengar penuturan sang suami. Naruto pun tersenyum kecil, lalu dengan lembut di usapnya surai kelam sang isteri.

" Sudah jangan menangis lagi, Hime. Nah... Sekarang tersenyumlah di hadapan Hikari Kaa–chan dan Hiashi Tou –chan, ayo senyum !" Pinta Naruto lembut. Hinata pun mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang sangat manis, meski pun di kedua sudut matanya masih terdapat lelehan air mata.

" Ini baru Hinata manisku, –ttebayou !" Ucap Naruto lembut sambil mengecup mesra dahi sang isteri yang tertutup poni tersebut.

" Naruto –kun, jangan menciumku di depan Otou –san dan Okaa –san. Aku malu..." Cicit Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

" Kenapa harus malu, –ttebayou ? Kita kan suami isteri, jadi wajar kalau aku mencium mu !" Ucap Naruto sambil menggoda Hinata.

" Mou !" Pekik Hinata kesal.

" Baiklah–baiklah, maafkan aku !" Ucap Naruto sambil mencubit hidung mungil Hinata.

" Hm..." Dengus Hinata kesal.

" Hei... Mau mendengar salah satu kisah hidupku, Hinata ?" Bujuk Naruto.

" Ceritakan saja !" Ucap Hinata cuek.

" Baiklah... Tapi kau jangan cemberut dan cuek seperti itu, –ttebayou !" Rengek Naruto manja.

" Hm..."

" Huhh... Baiklah–baiklah, dengar... Apa kau tahu, Hinata ? Dulu saat aku masih berumur tujuh tahun, aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang Ba –chan yang sangat cantik dan baik hati di stasiun kereta. Perkenalan kami pun berawal ketika ia yang secara tidak sengaja menabrak dan menjatuhkan Ice Cream ku. Sayangnya, tujuan kami berbeda. Aku pergi ke Kota Uzushio bersama Tsunade Baa –chan dan Jiraiya Jii –chan untuk berlibur, sedangkan Ba –chan itu pergi ke Kota Kiri untuk menjenguk Tou –channya yang sedang sakit. Selama menunggu kedatangan kereta, kami saling bertukar cerita dan bersenda gurau. Aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya seperti Kaa –chanku sendiri. Dan ada satu hal yang tak bisa ku lupakan dari pertemuaan itu, Hinata..." Kisah Naruto namun terputus karena ia kehabisan nafas, membuat Hinata yang tengah terhanyut dalam kisahnya itu mengernyit tak mengerti. Namun, Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

" Ya... Hal itu adalah saat dimana ia menuntun tangan kecilku untuk menyentuh perut buncitnya yang saat itu tengah mengandung agar aku bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya pergerakan dari seorang bayi yang masih berada di dalam rahimnya. Aku sangat senang sekali, karena bagiku itu adalah pengalaman pertama yang sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Naruto sambil membantu Hinata berdiri.

 _'Tenang saja, Naruto -kun. Karena sebentar lagi, Naruto -kun juga akan merasakan gerakan lembut itu lagi melalui kedua anak kita nanti !'_ Batin Hinata sambil mengusap perutnya lembut tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

" Sungguh aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kau adalah anak dari Ba –chan yang aku kenal di stasiun itu, seseorang yang pernah aku rasakan pergerakan lembutnya saat ia masih berada di dalam perut Kaa –channya. Dan kini, ia telah tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi isteriku." Sambung Naruto sambil mengusap kedua belah pipi gembul sang isteri. Kedua iris Levender Hinata pun membulat.

" Jadi bocah konyol tapi sangat periang itu, adalah seorang pria mesum yang sekarang menjadi suamiku ini ?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyentuh rahang tegas sang suami. Naruto pun menyunggingkan senyum lima jarinya sambil mengangguk.

" Apa ada yang aneh, Hime ?" Ucap Naruto balik bertanya.

" Tidak ada yang aneh, Naruto –kun... Hanya saja sejak awal perkenalan kita, aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama Naruto –kun. Aku pernah berfikir apakah Naruto –kun itu anak yang sering Okaa –san ceritakan padaku saat itu atau bukan, dan ternyata dugaanku memang benar !" Jelas Hinata panjang lebar. Naruto pun tersenyum.

" Sama halnya dengan ku, Hime. Memangnya apa alasanku menikahimu selain karena aku sangat mencintaimu, hm ?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang dagu Hinata.

" Mungkin karena tubuhku yang sexy dan mungil ini sudah menyihir Naruto –kun ?" Jawab Hinata sambil mencubit hidung mancung sang suami.

" Kalau itu sudah tidak perlu di ragukan lagi, Hime !" Ucap Naruto.

" Lalu karena apa, Naruto –kun ?" Desak Hinata yang semakin penasaran.

" Karena kau adalah anak dari Hikari Kaa –chan yang paling aku sayangi, Hime !" Jelas Naruto sambil mengusap poni rata sang isteri.

" Hanya karena itu saja, aku fikir ada hal lain ?" Desah Hinata sedikit kecewa.

" Tentu saja tidak, Hime. Aku juga mencintaimu karena kesederhanaan, kebaikan dan ketulusan yang selalu kau tunjukkan pada siapa pun yang tanpa pamrih itu !" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

" Ucapan Naruto –kun membuatku tersanjung..." Gurau Hinata.

" Aku bersungguh–sungguh, Hime. Jadi jangan menertawakan ku seperti itu !" Gerutu Naruto.

" Iya–iya, maafkan aku !" Sahut Hinata. Naruto pun tersenyum kecil.

" Hm... Oh iya, Hime. Jadi, Hikari Kaa –chan sering bercerita tentang diriku kepadamu ya ?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang pundak sang isteri.

" Uhm... Persis seperti apa yang Naruto –kun ceritakan padaku tadi !" Jelas Hinata sambil mengangguk.

" Apa kau tahu arti dari semua itu, Hime ?" Sambung Naruto sambil memandang langit yang begitu cerah. Hinata pun mengangguk perlahan.

" Tentu saja, Naruto –kun." Jawabnya pasti. Ia lalu ikut memandang langit seperti suaminya.

" Itu artinya, kita telah di takdirkan untuk selalu bersama oleh Kami –sama bahkan jauh sebelum kita bertemu dan saling mengenal !" Imbuhnya.

" Kau benar sekali, Hinata !" Gumam Naruto. Ia lalu menyingkap helaian rambut yang membingkai wajah sang isteri, namun iris Sapphirenya menangkap objek yang bertengger manis di leher Hinata.

"Ka –kalung ini..." Gumamnya lirih.

" O –oh... Ka –kalung ini. Kata Okaa –san, Naruto –kun yang memberikan kalung indah ini padaku sebagai hadiah saat aku lahir." Jelas Hinata sambil menyentuh kalung yang bertengger manis di leher jenjangnya itu, kalung indah yang dulu pernah Naruto hadiahkan pada Hikari sebagai kenang–kenangan.

" Jadi, Hikari _Kaa–chan_ benar–benar menyimpan kalung ini dan memberikannya padamu ?" Tanya Naruto semakin meminta penjelasan.

" Tentu saja, Naruto–kun. Karena _Okaa–san_ pernah berjanji pada Naruto–kun, dan _Okaa–san_ tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya." Jelas Hinata sambil menatap makam Hikari.

"Lalu, kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu memakai kalung ini ?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Hinata pun tersenyum kecil.

"Karena ku fikir, belum saatnya aku memakainya. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini aku ingin sekali memakainya !" Jelasnya. Naruto pun menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala Blondenya.

"Kau tahu, Hime ? Aku sampai harus berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau kalung itu hilang saat Tsunade _Baa–chan_ menanyakannya padaku. Pada awalnya dia marah besar, hehe... Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kemarahannya mereda !" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja Tsunade _Obaa–san_ sampai marah besar, kalung ini kan peninggalan berharga dari mendiang _Okaa–san_ Naruto–kun !" Timpal Hinata. Naruto pun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan isterinya itu. Kemudian, ia menundukkan kepalanya, iris Blue Sapphirenya pun memandang lurus ke arah makam Hikari. Ia lalu berjongkok dan mengusap nisan Hikari.

 _'Jadi Ba_ _–_ _chan menceritakan semua itu pada Hinata, ya ? Arigatou, Ba_ _–_ _chan. Pada akhirnya, Ba_ _–_ _chan benar_ _–_ _benar menjadi Kaa_ _–_ _chan ku sekarang. Meski pun kita sudah tak bisa bertemu lagi di dunia ini, tapi aku sangat senang sekali,_ _–_ _ttebayou. Ba_ _–_ _chan tenang saja, aku janji akan menjaga Hinata dengan segenap hatiku ! Kalau begitu, aku pamit ya. Aku mau mengenalkan Hinata pada mertuanya dulu, hehe... Lain kali, aku pasti akan mengunjungi Ba_ _–_ _chan dengan membawa Naruto dan Hinata Junior yang lucu, hehe... Jaa ne, Ba_ _–_ _chan !'_ Batinnya bersungguh–sungguh. Ia kemudian bangkit lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya menuju ke sebuah nisan besar lainnya yang juga berhiaskan sebuah pigura berisi foto seorang pria berambut Blonde Spike sebahu dan seorang wanita bersurai Maroon di sudut pemakamam yang berbeda.

"Naruto –kun, kenapa kita kesini ?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ini adalah makam _Tou–chan_ dan _Kaa–chan_ ku, Hime !" Jelas Naruto.

 _Rest In Peace Here_

 _NAMIKAZE MINATO & NAMIKAZE ( UZUMAKI ) KUSHINA_

 _Monday, 10 Oct 19xx_

"Mereka meninggal di hari yang sama, namun di waktu yang berbeda. _Tou–chan_ meninggal akibat kecelakaan hebat yang di alaminya saat hendak pergi ke rumah sakit, sementara _Kaa–chan_ meninggal selang beberapa menit setelah melahirkanku. Bukankah aku ini terkesan seperti anak pembawa sial, Hime ? Sampai-sampai, Kami -sama melarangku untuk hidup bahagia bersama mereka !" Jelas Naruto sambil meminta pendapat. Ia kemudian berjongkok lalu mengusap makam Kaa –sannya. Mendengar penuturan Naruto tersebut tentu saja membuat Hinata terhenyak, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membantah perkataan tersebut.

"Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu, Naruto-kun itu bukan anak pembawa sial. Naruto–kun adalah orang yang sangat baik, seorang pria yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan juga suami dari Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap Hinata lembut. Naruto pun terharu mendengarnya.

"Hinata..." Gumamnya lirih.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Hm... Jadi, itu Kushina _Okaa–san_ ya ? Dia sangat cantik sekali, rambut panjangnya juga indah ! Minato _Otou–san_ juga sangat tampan, mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi !" Puji Hinata sambil ikut berjongkok dan mengusap foto kedua orang tua sang suami. Naruto pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk saat mendengar ucapan sang isteri.

"Seperti kita berdua kan, hehehehe...? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memperkenalkan dirimu pada mereka berdua... Kaa –chan, _Tou–chan_... Dia adalah isteriku, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Bagaimana, tidak kalah cantik dengan Kaa –chan bukan ? Ku harap _Tou–chan_ dan _Kaa–chan_ bahagia disana, _–ttebayou._ Tolong do'a kan kami agar kehidupan rumah tangga kami berjalan harmonis dan romantis, sama seperti T _ou–chan_ dan _Kaa–chan_ !" Ucap Naruto bahagia sambil memegang bahu sang isteri. Wajah Hinata pun merona merah mendengar ucapan suaminya tersebut.

"Salam kenal, Kushina _Okaa–san_ , Minato _Otou–san_ !" Ucap Hinata.

 _'Salam kenal Obaa_ _–_ _san... Ojii_ _–_ _san...'_ Tambahnya dalam hati sambil mengelus perutnya lembut.

Namun...

 **Kruyukk... Kruyukkk...**

Sebuah suara aneh yang khas muncul dari perut Naruto, tentu saja hal tersebut mengundang rona tipis di wajah Tannya itu. Hinata pun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Naruto –kun...?"

"A –hahahaha... Hi –Hime... Hari sudah siang, a–ayo kita pulang ! Aku sudah sangat lapar, – _ttebayou_ !" Rengek Naruto malu sambil mengait lengan sang isteri. Hinata pun terkikik kecil saat melihat tingkah Naruto yang tiba–tiba menjadi gugup tersebut.

"Naruto –kun payah sekali, baru beberapa jam yang lalu kita sarapan Ramen porsi jumbo tapi sekarang sudah lapar lagi. Hihihihi..." Ledek Hinata. Naruto pun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan Hinata.

" Jangan meledekku, Hime. Kau tahu kan bagaimana ganasnya nafsu makanku ? Lagi pula, sebagian energiku sudah terkuras untuk melahap makanan penutupku tadi pagi." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap perutnya yang mulai meronta minta di isi. Wajah Hinata pun merona mendengar perkataan sang suami.

"Itu salah Naruto–kun sendiri, siapa suruh bermain lagi di dapur. Apa Naruto–kun belum puas dengan permainan kita semalam, hm ? Padahal kita baru sebentar singgah ke makam orang tua Naruto–kun, nanti kalau mereka kecewa bagaimana ?" Rajuk Hinata.

Naruto pun tersenyum geli sekaligus menyeringai kecil saat Hinata merajuk.

 _'Seberapa lama pun kita bermain, aku tetap tidak akan bosan dan puas untuk menyentuh tubuhmu, Hime !"_ Batinnya.

"Ayolah Naruto–kun, sebentar saja..." Ucap Hinata semakin merajuk. Tentu saja Naruto sedikit gelagapan di buatnya.

"Ti –tidak mungkin mereka kecewa padaku, Hime. Atau kau ingin aku hukum, hmm ? Lihat... Kebetulan sekali bukan di seberang pemakaman ini ada _Love Hotel_ *, apa kau ingin mampir kesana dan ku buat tak bisa berjalan seharian, hm ?" Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 **(*) Hotel tempat berkencan bagi para remaja di jepang.**

Hinata pun meneguk ludahnya gugup, lalu ia menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Baiklah, kita pulang saja !" Ucapnya pasrah.

"Yoshh... Baiklah kalau begitu... _Ne, Tou –chan... Kaa –chan_... Kami pulang dulu ya, aku janji akan sering–sering mengajaknya kemari. Kaa –chan jangan khawatir, dalam waktu dekat aku pasti akan kemari dengan membawa Naruto dan Hinata Junior. Dan akan ku pastikan, malam ini kami akan bermain sampai pagi untuk mewujudkan hal itu. Ne, benarkan Hime ?" Ucap Naruto pasti sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Hinata. Kedua iris Lavender cerah Hinata pun membulat, pipi gembulnya pun ikut merona tipis.

"A –apa ? aku tidak mau bermain dulu dengan Naruto kun untuk sementara waktu. Jadi simpan saja keinginan Naruto –kun itu di dalam mimpi, oke !" Elak Hinata sambil mencubit telinga Naruto dengan kerasnya.

" _It –ittai_... Ta –tapi kenapa, Hime ? Bukankah bagus kalau kita sering bermain, kita bisa memiliki peluang yang lebih besar untuk segera memiliki Naruto dan Hinata Junior dalam waktu dekat." Tanya Naruto yang bingung melihat tingkah sang isteri. Sementara yang di tanya hanya terdiam tak menjawab.

 _'Bagaiman ini, haruskah aku mengatakan tentang keberadaan mereka disini '_ Batin Hinata Gusar.

"Hime, kenapa kau diam saja. Ayo jawablah Hime, ayolah !" Desak Naruto hingga membuat Hinata semakin gugup.

 _'Baiklah... Ini memang saat yang tepat, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya disini.'_ Sambungnya dalam hati, ia lalu menghela nafasnya dalam.

"Itu karena, permainan Naruto–kun sedikit berlebihan akhir–akhir ini. Jadi, aku..."

"Apa kau sakit, Hime ? Atau jangan–jangan, kau tidak suka dengan permainanku ?" Potong Naruto khawatir di sertai pertanyaan yang sedikit mencubit batin Hinata.

"Ti –tidak, Naruto –kun... Aku tidak sakit atau pun tidak menyukai permainan yang selalu Naruto –kun lakukan kepadaku, justru aku sangat menyukainya. Hanya saja, aku takut mereka akan terluka jika kita terus–terusan bermain secara berlebihan." Jelas Hinata seraya menunduk, lalu dengan lembut di usapnya perut yang berisi kedua buah cintanya bersama Naruto tersebut. Melihat hal itu, tentu saja Narato merasa terkejut. Dengan mata berkaca–kaca, di raihnya bahu serta dagu sang isteri.

"Hime, ka –kau... Mereka...?" Gumamnya dengan suara bergetar. Hinata pun mengangguk, di sertai air mata yang mulai ikut meleleh di kedua pipinya.

" Iya Naruto–kun, aku hamil. Kita akan memiliki bayi kembar, apa Naruto–kun bahagia ?" Tanya Hinata sambil meraih tangan sang suami lalu meletakkannya di perutnya.

"Ja –jadi, secara tidak langsung kau sudah mengenalkan mereka terlebih dulu pada kedua orang tua kita sebelum padaku ?" Tanya Naruto.

" Itu benar Naruto–kun, aku sudah mengenalkan mereka pada kedua _Obaa–san_ dan _Ojii–sannya_. Maafkan aku, _Anata_..." Jelasnya sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari kelopak mata sang suami. Naruto pun terharu mendengar ucapan sang isteri, segera saja ia memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Ke –kenapa kau tak segera memberi tahuku, Hime ? Ke –kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dariku, kenapa hiks...?" Ucap Naruto sambil sesenggukan.

"Sebenarnya aku baru mengetahui keberadaan mereka kemarin siang dan aku bermaksud untuk memberi kejutan pada Naruto–kun sepulang dari berziarah nanti, hiks. Tapi ternyata _Kami–sama_ sudah merencanakan hal lain yang di luar kehendakku, hiks !" Jelas Hinata sambil mencoba melerai pelukan sang suami. Naruto pun mengerti, ia lalu melepas pelukannya. Ia lalu berlutut tepat di hadapan perut Hinata, lalu ia mengelus serta menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Berapa Usia mereka, Hime ?" Tanya Naruto seraya menciumi perut sang isteri tanpa henti.

" Usia mereka sudah menginjak tiga bulan, Naruto–kun !" Jawab Hinata sambil mengusap surai Blonde Naruto.

" _Arigato_ u, Hinata. Aku benar–benar sangat bahagia, _–ttebayou_. Selamat datang di keluarga Uzumaki, sayang !" Gumam Naruto serak. Hinata pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang mengalir dengan deras, ia lalu ikut berlutut lalu memeluk Naruto erat.

" _Arigatou mo, Naruto Otou –san_ !" Balas Hinata bahagia.

"AKHIRNYA KEINGINANKU TERKABUL JUGA, _–TTEBAYOU... YOKATTA,_ AKU AKAN MEMPUNYAI ANAK ! _TOU –CHAN..._ _KAA –CHAN_... KALIAN MENDENGARNYA BUKAN... AKU SANGAT BAHAGIA SEKALI, _–TTEBAYOU_ !" Teriak Naruto bahagia, ia kemudian melepas pelukan sang isteri lalu bangkit dan berlari menuju ke arah makam Hikari dan Hiashi lalu berteriak dengan bahagia untuk meluapkan kebahagiaannya.

"HIKARI _BAA –CHAN_ , AKHIRNYA KEINGINANKU TERKABUL. AKU AKAN MENJADI _TOU –CHAN_ , _–TTEBAYOU_ !"

Hinata pun tersenyum bahagia melihat tingkah konyol sang suami dari kejauhan, di usapnya kedua sudut matanya yang masih basah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tak beberapa lama, Naruto pun berlari dan menghampirinya kembali dengan raut wajahnya yang tampak sangat bahagia.

"Hime, ayo kita pulang. Kita harus merayakan hal ini di rumah, –ttebayou !" Seru Naruto antusias sambil menarik tangan sang isteri dengan lembut, Hinata pun mengangguk. Mereka kemudian membungkuk hormat di hadapan makam Minato dan Kushina, lalu beranjak pulang setelah sebelumnya melayangkan pandangan hangat ke arah makam Hikari dan Hiashi.

 _'Tou_ _–_ _chan... Kaa_ _–_ _chan... Berkatilah rumah tangga kami dengan do'a terbaik kalian... Hikari Baa_ _–_ _chan... Hiashi Ji_ _–_ _chan... Tolong jagakan isteri dan anak_ _–_ _anakku dengan kasih sayang seperti yang selalu kalian curahkan pada Hinata dulu '_ Batin Naruto bahagia.

 _'Otou_ _–_ _san... Okaa_ _–_ _san... Akhirnya aku bisa membangun keluarga kecilku sendiri dan memberikan cucu pada kalian, aku juga sangat bahagia sekali mendapatkan suami yang baik dan bertanggung jawab seperti Naruto_ _–_ _kun. Tolong do'akan kami agar kehidupan rumah tangga kami selalu bahagia hingga maut menjemput nanti !'_ Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

.

 _. OWARI ._

 _..._

 _. OMAKE ._

.

.

.

"Papa, hiks..."

 **Brukkk..**

Tampak seorang gadis kecil berumur empat tahunan tengah berlari lalu menubruk tubuh seorang pria dewasa bersurai Blonde yang kini tengah membaca surat kabar di ruang santai sambil menangis.

"Ada apa, Himawari ?" Tanya sang pria dewasa yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu dengan penasaran.

"Hiks... Onii –chan melobekkan boneka Panda ku, Papa !" Adu si gadis kecil bersurai Blue Dark sebahu yang Naruto panggil Himawari itu. Naruto pun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

" Boruto... Hari masih pagi dan kau sudah menggoda adikmu lagi, hm ?" Tanya Naruto sambil melayangkan pandangan tegasnya pada seorang bocah lelaki Blonde yang berada di belakang Himawari tersebut.

"Aku tidak cengaja, Papa ! Bonekanya tadi tercangkut paku yang mencuat di ujung almali caat aku ingin melempalkannya ke alah Hima. Bahkan lobot Gundam ku juga di lusak Hima, –ttebaca !" Jelas Bocah yang di panggil Boruto tersebut mencoba membela diri.

" _Onii –chan_ bohong, Papa !" Rajuk Himawari.

" Aku tidak bohong, Papa !" Ucap Boruto tak mau kalah.

"Sudah–sudah, anak–anak Papa harus saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Tidak boleh bertengkar seperti itu, mengerti ?" Lerai Naruto sambil mengusap kepala kedua anak kembarnya tersebut dengan sayang. Si kembar pun mengangguk patuh.

" Bagus, anak–anak... Papa janji akan membelikan robot Gundam dan boneka Panda yang baru untuk kalian, tapi sekarang kalian harus saling memaafkan dulu. Oke ?" Perintah Naruto. Si bocah Blonde itu pun segera mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hima, maafkan _Onii –chan_ ya !" Ujarnya bersemangat. Himawari pun mengangguk.

" Iya... Hima juga minta maaf ya, _Onii –chan_ !" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Boruto pun mengangguk.

Naruto lalu memeluk kedua buah hatinya tersebut dengan sayang.

" Bagus... Anak–anak Papa memang hebat, –ttebayou !" Pujinya bangga. Namun perhatiannya di curi oleh sesuatu.

"Oh iya, ada yang tahu Mama ada dimana ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Tadi Hima lihat, Mama beljalan dengan telgeca–geca ke dapul." Jawab Himawari. Naruto pun mengernyit.

 _'Ke dapur ? Ada apa ?'_ Batinnya bingung.

Tiba–tiba...

"Hmmkkk... Hoekkk... Hoeekkk... Hmmkkk..."

Suara khas seperti seseorang yang tengah berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu pun terdengar di telinga ketiga orang yang tengah bercengkrama di ruang santai pun terkejut, membuat ketiganya segera berhamburan menuju ke arah sumber suara.

"Hoekkk... Hoekkk... Hmmkkk..."

Tampak seorang wanita dewasa cantik bersurai Blue Dark sepinggang tengah membungkuk kan badannya di depan wastafel dapur seraya membersihkan bekas isi perutnya yang baru saja ia keluarkan di dalam wastafel, sambil sesekali terdengar suara tertahan dari mulutnya.

"HINATA !" Pekik Naruto panik, ia pun segera menghampiri wanita tersebut lalu memapahnya untuk duduk di kursi ruang makan. Sementara si anak kembar hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan khawatir dan panik.

"Hime, apa yang terjadi padamu ? Kenapa kau muntah–muntah seperti itu, apa kau sakit ?" Tanya Naruto sambil memijit tengkuk sang isteri dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak apa–apa, _Anata_ !" Jawab Hinata.

"Tidak apa–apa bagaimana ? Kau muntah–muntah sampai seperti itu, –ttebayou ! Aku akan memanggilkan Dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu !" Ucap Naruto seraya melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud untuk mengambil Handphone miliknya, namun di cegah Hinata.

"Tidak perlu Naruto –kun. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah efek rutin dari wanita yang tengah hamil muda, jadi Naruto –kun tidak perlu khawatir." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum manis dan menelus perutnya lembut. Iris Blue Sapphire Naruto pun membulat, ia pun segera berbalik.

"Hi –Hinata, ka –kau hamil lagi ?" Tanya Naruto tergagap. Hinata pun mengangguk.

"Iya Naruto –kun, usianya baru tiga minggu !" Ucapnya di iringi rona tipis yang menghiasi kedua belah pipi gembulnya. Naruto pun langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat, ia sangat bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Terima kasih karena kau mau menjadi tempat bernaung bagi benih–benihku untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku sangat mencintaimu, –ttebayou !" Gumamnya serak, ia lalu mencium dahi Hinata yang tertutup poni rata tersebut.

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena Naruto –kun mau menjadi suami dari seorang wanita yang sangat cengeng sepertiku ini. Aku juga sangat mencintai Naruto –kun !" Balas Hinata tak kalah bahagia.

"A –ano... Papa ?"

"Mama kenapa, –ttebaca ?"

Suara Himawari dan Boruto yang meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi pun terdengar, membuat Naruto yang masih memeluk Hinata tersebut membalikkan badannya.

"Boruto... Himawari... Kalian akan segera menjadi Nii –chan dan Nee –chan, –ttebayou !" Jelas Naruto bahagia sambil memeluk erat dan mengelus perut Hinata dengan lembut.

"Naruto –kun, jangan erat–erat. Kasihan anak kita, nanti bisa terhimpit !" Ucap Hinata sambil mencoba melerai pelukan sang suami.

"Ahh... Karena terlalu senang, aku jadi lupa. Maafkan aku, Hime !" Sesal Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya. Raut wajah si kembar pun berbinar mendengar ucapan kedua orang tuanya itu.

" _Cou ka_... Jadi kami akan mempunyai adik bayi, Ma ?" Tanya si kembar secara bersamaan, mereka pun segera mendekat ke arah suami isteri itu. Hinata pun mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan si kembar.

" Uhm... Boruto... Himawari... Apa kalian senang ?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengusap surai kedua buah hatinya itu.

" _Yokatta_..." Pekik mereka senang, lalu mereka berdua pun ikut memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

Sungguh berita yang sangat mengejutkan bagi keluarga Uzumaki di pagi yang cerah tersebut.

 _' Hinata / Naruto_ _–_ _kun, Arigatou !'_ Batin mereka bahagia.

.

.

.

 _. REAL OWARI ._


End file.
